robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Cataclysm
Cataclysm is an upcoming 2017 disaster-drama film produced by JAStudios (PegiGuardGaming on YouTube), in association with ST477 Film Productions. Plot In the midst of an unprecedented global catastrophe, a Navy officer and his roommate must escape from numerous crumbling cities to safety as the world is torn apart by devastating earthquakes around them. Production After watching San Andreas the day it was released in May 2015, Johnairways8 was inspired to return to ROBLOX filmmaking to recreate a disaster film based off of his last one, 2012 Apocalypse, but with far-improved ways of filming and editing rather than the ROBLOX record GUI and Windows Movie Maker, and even going as far as having the movie with voice actors rather than subtitles, as used in previous works. At first, he was unsure that he would be able to pull off a full film, recognizing his previous ones were never finished. In September, he made the decision that greenlit Cataclysm and officially bring himself back into the community. Johnairways8 announced in August 2015 that the script is being written. As of December 2016, it remains to be a slight work in progress while the plot is smoothed out, and some filler is added in between action sequences. The script is expected to be completely finished in early 2017. Filming for part 1 has been on and off since the movie's announcement, shifting in and out of production hell throughout the year since its announcement. Production initially began on September 9th, 2015 and paused multiple times in 2016. In early December, more people were added to the cast list, and Transitdood is now being replaced by dare102102 with his role as Brandon Champion. Production finally ended on December 18th, 2016, much later than anticipated, putting part 1 in post-production status. Some production on part 2 has already begun, but will not fully commence until April 2017, as Johnairways8 plans to take a break from this film. Throughout the hiatus, Johnairways8 plans to begin working on new, much smaller projects that may or may not be completed before production on Cataclysm resumes. Over his summer break from May to August, Johnairways8 plans to utilize much of this time into filming as much of part 2 as possible. Cataclysm was originally scheduled for a full-movie release in August 2016, but was later moved to September. After seeing how long the film was taking to be made, yet still shooting for a release the same year, Johnairways8 determined to split the movie up into two parts. Part 1 was due to be released December 21st, but due to a delay in receiving voice lines, it was pushed back to New Years. A date is currently not set for part 2's release, and will not be for quite some time. In an update video uploaded on December 14th, Johnairways8 announced the possibility that part 1 may very well not be completed by December 21st, and that the next set-date would be January 1st, 2017, allotting more time for production to finish. On December 19th, it was confirmed the film's release would be delayed an extra week and a half. The first teaser trailer was released on August 26th. The main trailer was released on October 10th, 2015. In April 2016, the second teaser was released. A third short teaser for part 2 will be released December 21st. Reception TBA Cast Trivia * Cataclysm ''is the newly-renamed studio's first film, and the first in three years, but in total, is the 4th major film directed and produced by Johnairways8. It marks the first film produced by him that credits ST477 Film Productions. It is also the first film of his to be made using more professional programs. More so, the film will be voice-acted rather than using subtitles. * The film's intro and credits have been remade several times to be made more interesting as well as a change in music, constantly updating the cast list, as well as the credit format. ** It will also introduce a new channel introduction that will be specifically used for films. * Part 1's original scheduled release, December 21st, 2016, is a nod to the Mayan Apocalypse hoax in 2012 four years ago, and another nod to Johnairways8's cancelled film, ''2012 Apocalypse. * The full movie will include one or two extra scenes not previously in parts 1 or 2, much like an 'Ultimate Edition'. ** One extra scene will be in part 1, but will be remade in the full movie. * Cataclysm is considered a reboot and is based off of a previously-cancelled movie made by the same studio, 2012 Apocalypse. It is also based off of and inspired by the real 2015 film, San Andreas, and will include references to both of them. * While San Andreas is set on the west coast of the United States, Cataclysm will focus primarily on the east coast and mention other locations. * Cataclysm's official poster also strikes a major resemblance to that of San Andreas', depicting a fault line in which buildings are collapsing into. * Originally, the twin towers of the World Trade Center were set to make numerous appearances in the New York skyline (they make a brief appearance in the main trailer, as well as the new WTC). This was done to imply an alternate-timeline where 9/11 never occurred, but this has since changed for the sake of future films and to avoid controversy. * Johnairways8 reportedly wishes to produce more films set within the same universe, taking place before and after the events of Cataclysm. Media Category:Upcoming Category:2016 Films Category:2016 Category:Films